


Guidance

by sirenwaters



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Use of the Force, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Reader, Gray Jedi, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Reader, Kylo Ren Angst, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader-Insert, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenwaters/pseuds/sirenwaters
Summary: You became affixed as Dok pointed his blaster at the cloaked figure and steadily aimed down his sights. His shot rounded off, it was as if you were watching it in slow motion. The force user easily dismissed it with a swing of his blood red saber and panicked as it directly headed for Dok.Oh no.You said to yourself. As if you were possessed, you reached out with your hand, almost hesitantly, and focused.The bolt stopped just short of his face, he looked at it closely before coming out of his shock and scrambling to the side of the building.You turned your attention back to the menacing Sith and felt fear take hold of your mind.He was staring right at you.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. The Awakening

Tap,tap,tap.

_You listened to your footsteps as you made your way down the stone hallway. Looking at the architecture of the walls in the academy._

_Master Skywalker had been fond of you, and had even helped with your training into becoming the Jedi you were today. You wouldn’t classify yourself as a master, not by far, since Master Skywalker had shown you countless times that you still had areas in your training that could be improved. Nonetheless, he deemed you skilled enough to begin teaching your own class at his very own academy._

_Emotion Management._

_It was similar to psychology, however your main goal was simply to help the padawans learn how to deal with feelings such as fear, anger, and sorrow._

_You had already reached the door, looking inside slowly to see the students talking and using their force powers to lift small things and throw them at each other._

Click.

_You turned the knob with purpose, walking inside the bustling room of padawans and smiling faintly._

_“Hello class! Are we ready to get started today?”_

_“Yes Miss (Y/N)” They all spoke in unison to you, some smiling and others frowning that they would now have to stop their silly antics with their peers._

_You walked over and set your paperwork down on your desk, looking out unto the classroom. You peered at each student slowly, making sure everyone was accounted for and present when your eyes landed on none other than Ben Solo himself. The air around his presence had set you off, the feelings emanating off of him so palpable you could almost taste it. However, something was strange about this disruption in the force._

_The feelings were directed at you._

****

_Present Day_

_Location: Batuu_

“The brush is as rough as ever today.” You mutter as you pick several barbs off of your pants and boots. 

Your eyes scan the scene in front of you, the edge of town teasing your eyeballs as you heave your bag up over another shrub and walk onto the gravel road. 

Black Spire Outpost wasn’t anything special, but it was the closest town to the little hut that you had created about 25 miles outside of town in the wooded area. You had originally chosen to squat here and began calling this place home for its seclusiveness until recently. The First Order roamed about the area, stormtroopers patrolling and terrorizing the locals and even thieving and pillaging when they felt the need to do so. 

You watched as two white clad troopers walked past you, your cowl covering your face and your walking stick in hand, and shot you a nasty glare. However, they ultimately chose to leave you to your business. 

You slipped down an alleyway and out of sight, making your way to Dok-Ondar’s Den of Antiquities. 

“(Y/N)! I’d figured you died in the wilderness already!” You look up at Dok-Ondar, his T-shaped head looking directly at you. You flashed him a sly smile and placed a leisurely hand on your hip. 

“Surely you’d know better than that by now Dok. I am your best dealer and customer after all.” You shot him a quick wink and strutted up to the counter, laying a few rings and necklaces in front of him, along with a First Order standard blaster. His eyes widened ever so slightly.

“Who woulda thought someone like you woulda made such a great little thief.” His words oozed out like a venom and you did your best to stomp out the disappointment it brought up inside of you.

“Please Dok, just give me the cash you can for these.” You muttered, no longer amused by his antics. 

He hummed in response, looking at the items you had presented before him. His eyes had been aged with the years of experience and hustling and you took a moment to drink in his character. He was a tempermental being, but you seemed to get along with him just fine. In a different life you could even consider him a good friend.

If you were to be honest with yourself though, this isn't how you wanted your life to go anyway.

You began to negotiate pricing and he offered you a lump sum of money in return for your meager items.

“Dok, I do believe you’re offering too much here.” You spoke honestly.

“Quit your whining and just take what I’m offering ya.” He said, trying to sound annoyed but you detected hints of sympathy in his voice.

You huffed and shot him a slight grin. “Thanks Dok, I’ll get you back later.”

“I know you will.”

****

You traveled the streets of Batuu with your food and supplies hung over your back. The trip to the market had been successful, finding more non-perishables than you had expected. You still even had a bit of cash left over as well, so you decided that instead of trudging the 25 mile trip back to your hut you would stay the night at Oga’s Cantina instead.

The gravel crunched beneath your feet and you walked up to the bar, a putrid smell wafting into you nose. This place always reeked of piss, sweat, and vomit, however it would provide a decent place to lay your head for the night before you began your journey in the morning.

The door chimed as you strode inside, feeling the sickly warmth of the room hit your skin.

“What can I do for ya?” The bartender laid eyes on you as you took your seat in front of them.

“Water please.” You placed a coin on the counter and he picked it up, throwing it in a box behind the bar.

“Sure you don’t fancy something stronger?” He asked jovially.

“I don’t drink.” You replied. “It goes against my beliefs.”

The bartender sighed and sat a glass in front of you. You watched as the water reflected the light that was streaming in from outside, mimicking the stars in your glass.

You began to get lost in your thoughts, wondering why you even still followed aspects of the Jedi code when you didn’t even deem yourself a Jedi anymore. You still felt as if it was simply ingrained in you, something told you it was still the right thing to do. Even all of these years after you had cut yourself off from the force you still made yourself follow by the code as much as you were able to. Of course you had to break some rules here and there, but you simply told yourself it was for your survival, you were only doing what you had to do to continue to exist.

You sighed, not noticing the commotion that was going on outside.

You knocked back what was left of your water and sat the glass back on the counter for the bartender to receive when he deemed fit. Grabbing your bag and slinging it back over your shoulder to pay for a room so you could sleep for the night.

You looked up, scanning the counter for the bartender, only to scrunch your face up into a quizzical look when no one was there. You turned in your seat to find that the whole cantina had actually emptied itself out, much to your surprise.

You stood slowly, finally noticing the screams and sound of blaster fire outside the cantina. Your feet began to shuffle their way to the door, peering outside cautiously.

Stormtroopers and resistance fighters lay scattered around Black Spire, their lifeless corpses staring into the sky. You felt your stomach tie itself into knots. You had never been good with warfare, thats why you live a secluded life, away from the war. You had already seen too much of it.

You tried to control your breathing, realizing that you couldn’t stay here much longer or risk being captured. If the First Order recognized you they tear you to pieces just for being a former Jedi, or worse, _You’d be converted to the dark side of the force._

Neither of those options settled well with you, so you scanned the area, figuring that you could make a bolt for the tree line and start the 9 hour trek back home early today. The hike would be rough, but it would overall be worth it for your safety and the sake of remaining hidden.

You had done a thorough check of your surroundings, no one was paying attention to this specific area but blaster fire was still shooting off just to the right of you. On your left was a small band of tie fighters that had freshly docked in front of the road to the woods.

You gathered your courage and darted towards the ships, hoping to remain unseen to the fighting that was taking place around you. Your feet hit the ground quickly, kicking up gravel and dirt behind you as you whisked yourself towards the safety of the tree line.

_Thats when you felt it._

A familiar force signature radiated to your right, around the building of the cantina. You couldn’t quite place whose it was but, you had felt it before. You let it wash over you, gripping it in your bones. This force user was strong, they radiated power that you could taste from even this distance. You stopped running and focused your eyes in front of you to look upon the user.

You’re stomach dropped to your boots, causing a shiver to trickle down your spine. _They were a user of the dark side._ You panicked, watching as the cloaked figure ricocheted blaster fire and force push the enemies in front of him. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and bore an intimidating sinister mask accompanied by a large red lightsaber with cross guards.

You watched as he lay wasted to the enemies in front of him, ripping and tearing through the resistance crowd as if they were mere ants under his boots.

Your eyes shot to a figure approaching the force user from down a nearby alley and noticed that it was none other than Dok-Ondar himself, you became confused as you watched him speed up in the Sith’s direction. _What was he doing?_

You became affixed as Dok pointed his blaster at the cloaked figure and steadily aimed down his sights. His shot rounded off, it was as if you were watching it in slow motion. The force user easily dismissed it with a swing of his blood red saber and panicked as it directly headed for Dok.

_Oh no._

You said to yourself. As if you were possessed, you reached out with your hand, almost hesitantly, and focused.

The bolt stopped just short of his face, he looked at it closely before coming out of his shock and scrambling to the side of the building.

You turned your attention back to the menacing Sith and felt fear take hold of your mind.

_He was staring right at you._

Your dropped your hand to your side, the blaster fire you were holding now flying into the wall at great speed and blowing a small hole into the brick of the building next to Dok. The force user had felt your force signature, after years of doing your best to hide yourself away you exposed yourself right in front of a Sith! He tilted his mask ever so slightly, deactivating his lightsaber and striding directly towards you.

_Shit, shit, shit._

You mentally screamed, you had to get out of here, _now._

You turned to run, hoping that you could make it to the tree line and disappear before he could find you, but, instead, you slammed into a wall of muscle and armor, knocking you onto your back.

Dazed and scared you looked up, noticing six large figures in war gear staring down at you, they all wore similar but slightly unique masks. One pointed his large axe down at your neck and pinned you to the dirt, making you whimper in defeat and fear.

You watched as the force user you had seen earlier kneel down in front of you and wave a hand slowly over your eyes.

_Sleep_

You tried your best to fight off the spell, but you were no longer trained, you weren’t strong enough to fight the force users power. Your eyelids closed, and you drifted off below them.


	2. Freedom

“Finally.”

_You sit down with your book and warm herbal tea, resting after a long day of teaching and tidying your room, and open it to the first page._

_You had chosen to read an adventure story tonight, one of pirates, and smugglers, racing across the galaxy. Fighting for survival and riches, and becoming admired by all for their heroic acts they committed despite their ties to criminal activity._

_You sipped your tea slowly, taking in the flavor, when a wafting smell of smoke permeated your nose._

_“_ Smoke? It’s late, the padawans should be in bed.” _You dismissed the smell out loud, but curiosity got the better of you. You looked outside of your small hut, being close enough to the academy to survey the grounds._

_Your stomach wrenched, the whole academy was up in flames._

****

The aggressive clatter of a metal tray hitting the floor startled you out of your sleep, making you jolt up off your cot.

You surveyed your surroundings as quick as you possibly could, taking note of where you were. Noticing that you were alone, you steadied your breathing and rubbed your temples slowly.

You were in a small pristine white room, the walls and floor made out of some metal tile. Directly across from your black cot sat a small silver toilet, and just to its right was a matching sink. You sighed heavily, looking at the source of the noise that startled you awake.

It appeared to be a meal, your feet hit the floor and carried you a few quick paces towards it. You squatted above it, taking account of the foods that had been served.

You had a single glass of water, a fuji apple that had been pre-cut, and a nutrient bar. You rubbed your stomach, noticing the hunger that had suddenly risen in the pit of your gut.

“It’s obvious they don’t want me dead yet.” You muttered grimly, clasping your hands around the tray and returning to sit on your cot.

You dug in, starting with the apple and water, and tried to avoid having to eat the nutrient bar. They simply tasted terrible and hoped that just the apple could sate your hunger.

You chewed methodically, watching as a set of stormtroopers passed by your cell, and sipped on your water. Your mind began to wonder off, replaying the dream inside your head.

You sat back, placing your meal tray on the floor, and closed your eyes.

You hadn’t meditated since that fateful day, and the same scene haunted your dreams every night while you slept. You felt the force begin to move through you, flowing past your heart like air and infecting your bloodstream, and watched as the memory of the flames flickered behind your eyelids. You grimaced, you knew you still weren’t ready to deal with the painful memories that resided within you.

You took another deep breath, your body beginning to feel as if it was floating, and reached out. The hustle and buzz of the ship was nearly overwhelming.

_“FWOOSH”_

The sound of your cell door opening knocked you out of your trance and you scurried farther back on your cot, looking at the unwelcome intruder.

You gulped.

There in front of you was the same man that had abducted you, silently standing in the doorway of your cell, between you and freedom. His mask bore holes in your soul and he stepped into the cell, his large frame occupy a majority of the space in the small room.

**_“I see you’re awake.”_** His voice was thick and distorted through the vocoder of his mask, making your blood run cold and sending a shiver down your spine.

You wished and hoped that you could just melt into the wall, and disappear into the durasteel of the ship.

**_“Why were you on Batuu? Part of the Resistance? I was…unaware they had a Jedi among them.”_ **

You frowned, looking at his mask, and then retreating your eyes to the floor.

“Batuu is my home, I live there. The resistance and the First Order invaded just a few months ago.” You shrugged the question off, and decided not to mention anything further on the subject of the Jedi.

He stared at you for a moment.

“What do you want with me?” You asked meekly.

**_“Knowledge.”_** He quipped.

“Well I don’t know anything about the resistance, so let me go.”

A raspy and distorted noise rumbled out of his chest. If you hadn’t been mistaken, you might have thought it was laughter.

His hand slammed to the left of your head, making you squeak, and he brought his mask mere inches from his face. You could feel the breath through his vocoder and see the rise and fall of his shoulders. His large chest and arms engulfed your frame, making you feel vulnerable.

**_“You are in no position to be making demands, (Y/N).”_ **

Your face scrunched up, how did he know your name?

Before your mind could catch up to your mouth to ask, he had already turned, his cape flowing behind him as he exited your cell and made his way down the hallway.

You finally were able to breath again, the pressure in the room dissolving slowly, his power was erratic. However, his emotions were all over the place. You did your best to read as many of the as you could, anger, sadness, fear, sorrow, and confusion but, there was another, one you couldn’t quite place.

You pushed yourself off of the wall and slowly, shakily, walked over to the small window centered in the middle of your cell door. Looking around and taking in as much of the scene as you could. Patrols were everywhere, a sea of black and white masks carrying very dangerous, and very lethal, weapons.

You had to get out of here, the question now was simply how?

You peered around the room again, looking towards the toilet. You still had on the same clothes from Batuu, Your large brown poncho, dark brown boots, green capris and a green three-quarter sleeve shirt. The wheels began to turn in your head.

You hastily removed your poncho, stuffing it deep into the plumbing of the small toilet, and waited as the stormtroopers were almost rounded back to your cell. You flushed, watching as the water began to spill over and gush onto the floor. You moved to the sink, plugging the hole with your cots blanket and turning the water on full blast. Before you even realized, water was rushing into the hall from underneath your door.

You watched as the two troopers noticed and jogged over to your door, swiping their key card so they could enter.

“Idiots.” You muttered.

They walked in, blasters pointed at you, and they took in the scene before them.

You put your hands above your head, ready to make your way to freedom.

“What are you up to?!” One of them barked at you, and you simply waved your hand in front of their faces.

“Leaving this cell and heading directly for the nearest hanger.” You spoke softly, allowing your voice to lull their ears into your trap.

_“You’re leaving this cell and heading directly for the nearest hanger.”_ They repeated in unison, and you slowly slipped past them and out the door, snatching their key card and blaster on the way. You grinned as you hustled down the corridor, proud that you still had the ability in you to control even weak minded troopers.

You rounded corners slowly, taking note of how the squads of soldiers were making their rounds, and searched desperately for the nearest hanger to make your escape.

Your hearth thumped in your chest, panic rising in your mind. What were you going to do when you got there? You didn’t even know how to fly a ship, honestly, you weren’t even sure you could find the hanger in this massive place. You crept and hid behind a pillar as more troopers passed.

Slowly you made your way out into the next hall, walking as softly as you could, your feet hesitantly carrying you to the next corner and your freshly acquired blaster readied and hot by your side.

You sensed a presence in the force.

A wave of terror washed over you, making you turn to survey the area around you. The corridor was long, and you appeared to be the only one inside of it, but you couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. You began to turn the next corner.

You looked down the hallway, gulping when you felt the feeling of being watched become much stronger. You slowed your walking.

Suddenly, you were yanked into a nearby doorway, causing your breath to hitch. You began to scream, a gloved hand shooting out to cover your mouth. Your back become flush with a large warm figure and you writhed in its grip.

**_“What am I going to do with you?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed this fic was picking up a lot of traction, so i decided to write a part 2 :)


	3. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, im sorry if this chapter isnt nearly as good, i have been having a rough time trying to find the drive to be creative. That quarantine depression is kicking my ass lol Let me know what yall think, and thank you all so much for the kudos and the kind words. It was probably the only thing that made me force myself to write this chapter.

Fear.

A feeling that followed you around a lot lately.

It hit you even now as you struggled against the same monster that had abducted you. You should have recognized his presence when you turned the hall, but the adrenaline must have muddled your mind.

_I have to get out of here._ You thought, you began to try fighting him, trying to ram your elbow into his gut, to no avail. You focused your energy, thinking back to your training under Master Skywalker.

You placed your hands on his stomach, and reached out with the force. You felt his body fly back and hit against a steel wall, realizing that the room was larger than you first assumed. You turned, trying to make out any silhouette of your opponent, however it was too dark, so you opted to looking for him through the force.

Slowly you focused and began to read his force signature and emotions more clearly, seeing a faint light, similar to a aura, radiating around his person. You could see the anger lash out of him like red whips, yet there was a soft yellow glow underneath it, dripping off of him and pooling down to his feet.

**_“Foolish.”_** His tongue was like a venom. You had just made him very angry.

You swallowed your fear, preparing for the impending fight ahead of you. Your feet spread, one behind you and the other in front, bringing your forearms up to cover your face. You paced your breathing, feeling your adrenaline come back two-fold.

You were almost excited.

Almost.

He charged at you, his feet thundering on the steel floor, and his right arm swung out around his body. You duck, passing underneath his elbow and sending your right arm into his left side.

He recoiled in shock, staggering backwards, his anger whipped out around him harder.

**_“You can fight.”_** He stated.

“I had training.” You spat back.

He steadied his stance, almost mimicking yours, and stared you down. You felt your feet carry you, rushing over to him, watching as he took off too. He was planning on have you slam directly into his forearm. You stopped running just short of him and turned, grabbing his arm in the process, and pressing your back into his chest. You rolled him into the floor over your shoulder.

He grabbed your shirt collar, just before he went down, and slung you onto the floor next to him. You growled, angry at yourself that you didn’t foresee it, and jumped on top of him.

You couldn’t bring your hands down onto his face, so you decided to slam them into his neck and gut, hands clasped together and swinging them with purpose over your head. Letting the emotion that had been bottled up spill out over into the fight, and into the force you were hitting him with.

He grunted, and then you heard him suck in a deep breath, his hand shot out towards your neck.

You gasped for air, feeling the force constrict around your windpipe and essentially crush it, and your hits became to come down with less force. Suddenly you were pushed back, suspended in the air, feeling your neck constrict even tighter. Your vision was starting to turn white, black flecks fleeting across your eyelashes.

The feeling ceased, your body slamming into the floor as he released you. You gasped, feeling the cool air burn your lungs, drinking in oxygen that you so desperately seek. Anger surged through you, disappointed in yourself for losing.

**_“You have promise.”_** You heard him say from above you, boots stopping just short of your face. **_“Let me train you.”_**

You stilled, the exact words that you were so terrified of hearing, thinking back to when you were trying to escape the battle on Batuu.

_“No.”_ You enunciated clearly, despite the burning in your throat.

The silence in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Only for it to be broken by the sound of the door flying open.

You looked up, noticing that two stormtroopers now stood at attention in the doorway.

**_“Cuff her.”_ **

They marched over to you, grabbing your arms and placing the steel cuffs onto your wrists, and yanked you up from the floor.

**_“Take her to the interrogation cell.”_ **

“Yes Sir!” They sounded off in unison, dragging you out the door and down the hallway from where you came.

****

This propaganda was started to dull your senses.

You had been strapped to this metal board for stars knows how long, it could have been days, it could have been weeks.

They had only been feeding you sparingly, just enough to continue to keep you alive, and the effects of this treatment had begun to make your head spin.

Your only company was the non-stop recording in the corner of the room, blaring strange music and speaking of the “great deeds” of The First Order.

The whole video only lasted about 2 minutes before it restarted again, you had resorted to counting how many times it had looped, so far you had counted up to 647 loops. You figured that it had at least been a day by now.

The last time you spoke to anyone is when the stormtroopers strapped you into this chair, they hooked you up to an I.v. and then, injected you with some drug.

It had kept you awake at least through 2 nights, but you couldn’t be sure, and your eyes burned with every blink.

There was no simulated night or day inside of the cell, just pristine white walls, bright lights adorned the ceiling. The strain on your eyes was only made worse by how harsh the fluorescents were.

You had endured non-stop torture from Kylo Ren and the stormtroopers that were assigned to you. Your head spun just thinking about the strange ways they had tried to break your will.

You were now missing 3 toenails, both largest toes and one middle toe on your left foot, and then burned whenever you moved them. You looked down and nearly gagged just at the sight of the bloodied and mutilated mess that made up your feet.

You were not allowed to have any contact from anyone, you were treated by medical droids for your major wounds and droids also hand fed you all of your meals. It was degrading to be fed like a child, even if it was by a droid. You wished they would just kill you already like you asked during your last torture session.

They had found more creative ways to try to break your will. The last visit from your stormtrooper friends had been accompanied by a melee weapon you had only seen sparingly. It sparked with lighting at the tip of it and you did nothing but sit back and grit your teeth as they rammed the electrical current into your gut several times. The jolt was so strong that it forced your whole body to seize out after the first 3 hits from it, you blacked out after the 5th or 6th time.

You awoke to the mild beeping of medical equipment some hours later, looking around the room as a single medical droid whirred around you, calculating code and checking your vitals, and watched as the machinery beeped and “spoke” as you regained consciousness.

This routine had become normal for you now. You had been waiting for the next round of torture, the droid long gone and finally leaving you to your thoughts, and the propaganda still persisted overhead.

You sighed, rolling your head back and feeling the drug in your veins keep you awake. You imagined the doses of the drug had been coming in faster and with a larger amount, you had begun to hallucinate vividly.

You could only tell because of the way the walls were breathing and turning into different shades of green and blue, you watched mesmerized.

The door flew open with a harsh thud making you snap your head in its direction.

**_“Your awake.”_ **

“Ah ha, yessir…” Your words slurred together coming out of your mouth, giggling as you stared him down.

He cocked his head to the side, a garbledeled noise escaping from underneath his helmet.

**_“Have you thought anymore about my proposition?”_** He looked down at you, flicking his hand above his head, and the propaganda stopped.

A few stray tears leaked out of your face, glad for your cell to be a just a little bit quieter and more peaceful than before, and looked at the monster before you.

“I dun wanna be a dar side user…” You sobbed, throwing more of a childish tantrum rather than a prisoner of war.

A feather-light touch hit your cheek and you looked up to see a gloved hand running across your cheek. You felt the tear running down your face be swiped away by the mess of black robes before you.

**_“That was not my proposition to begin with. I wish to teach you, we will see your true alignment when the time comes.”_** He spoke clearly, obviously annunciating his words slowly so your weakened mind could perceive his statement.

You were frozen underneath him, craving the touch and feeling over another life-form against your skin, and for a split second you wish he would remove his glove just so you could be closer to someone.

His hand stilled, and slowly fell to his side.

**_“I can get you out of here, right now, if you would simply be my student. All you must do is say yes.”_** He was so close now that you could feel the heat radiating off of him and you groaned at the proximity.

You watched as his figure began to morph and change into various shapes and colors, giggling as his mask started to look more like a happy friend rather than a menacing monster. The drug was keeping you from using the force properly but this didn’t stop you from trying to read his force signature for sincerity sake.

Purple and blue whips of his aura slithered around his feet, running upwards towards your frame and stopping just before they made contact with your body. He was gauging your reaction, trying to understand what was running through your mind.

“Fine, juss trainin, no funzy busness.” You giggled, finally letting go of your grip on reality and allowing the larger dose of the drug to take over. Purple and green lightning strikes raced across your eyes and you watched as the show unfurled before you. “Were tha color coming from?” You muttered more to yourself than anyone, watching as Kylo Ren studied you.

**_“I’ll see you soon. Sleep.”_** His force command was easily followed, your craving for sleep finally having a chance to be sated, and you heard something faint right before you fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	4. Negotiations

“Good morning!” A rather chipper Twi’lek greeted you. “You finally woke up, wonderful!” You could barely make out her features, her blue skin the only inclination of her appearance.

“Where am I?” Your voice was hoarse, and it burned to speak, but your mind was running with questions. “What happened?” You focused your eyes, paying attention to the only signs of life in the room, and began to make out a white lab coat that draped around her shoulders.

“You’ve been out for a while, the…interrogations you went through have taken a tole on your body, please do not strain yourself too much.” Her posture straitened as she spoke letting you know that she knew who you were. She swiveled around to face you, needle In hand, and began moving towards you. “This should help with the soreness and pounding headache you’re about to develop, are you ready?”

Your eyes lazily wandered over her face, she had fair skin and captivating eyes, and then you nodded.

She slowly pushed the needle into your left arm and you looked away, allowing her to inject you with the painkiller.

“How long.” You mumbled out.

“You’ve been in my care for 2 days.” You felt the needle pull out of your arm and watched as her deft hands applied the cotton and bandage to the small puncture on your skin.

“2 whole days huh? I hope I wasn’t any trouble.” You scoffed, half serious and half angry at your current predicament.

“Not at all, a few panicked fever dreams here and there, but nothing my crew and I aren’t used to.” She smiled and picked up her data pad, typing a few sentences into it and finishing up her analysis. “You should be ok tomorrow, but for now you require rest. I will contact Kylo Ren to see if he wishes to leave you in the infirmary or bring you back to your quarters.”

Then she stood and sauntered out of the room.

“Yes, please do.” You sarcastically said after her, barely even loud enough for her to hear. “Gods, what am I going to do?” You said aloud, leaning against the wall that the infirmary bed was pushed up against, the covers shifting off of you as they did.

You looked down to see that you had been changed into a hospital gown. It was solid blue, with small white polka dots covering the entire ensemble.

“How flattering.” You huffed out, running your fingers through your hair.

“Oh my gods, they bathed me too.” The familiar feel of oil and dirt had been removed from your locks, and you let out a throaty chuckle. “At least I can take some solace in knowing that they are professionals. Still, how embarrassing.”

_“Knock, knock, knock.”_

“Come in.” You quipped.

“It’s just me again.” The familiar doctor spoke.

“Whats the verdict then?”

“He said that you may choose what you would like to do.” Her voice was laced with anxiousness.

You paused, that was unusual.

“A choice? Are you sure you heard him correctly?” You said.

“Yes, I’m positive he gave you the option to choose, please do not make me contact him again to double check.” She laughed awkwardly, casting her eyes downward.

“I wouldn’t dream of it doctor, I’ll stay here for the night.”

Her shoulders slumped, showing how obviously tense she was. “My name is Tann by the way, doctor feels too formal.” She held out her hand to you, and you grasped it softly.

“(Y/N)”

“Yeah, I know.” She stepped back and grinned, sticking her hands into her long white coat. “Allow me to take you to a more comfortable room in the infirmary for the night.” She moved towards the closet in the corner of the room and opened it, revealing a wheel chair.

“Thats not necessary, I am perfectly capable of walking.” You began to push yourself off of your sitting position on the bed before she rushed over and forced you back down.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” She stated firmly. “You are my patient and in my infirmary you will follow my rules.” She placed her hands on you shoulders and squeezed softly. “Understood?”

You chuckled at her outburst, watching as her aura changed from calm to disgruntled and worried, and nodded your head. “I can respect that.”

“Good.” She breathed, stepping back and walking back towards the wheel chair. With quick precision and obvious know-how she yanked the wheel chair opened and locked it. “I will however allow you to move yourself into the chair.”She mentioned as she swiveled it toward you.

You slid off the bed slowly, placing your bare feet on the cold tile floor. “Why, how sweet of you, doctor.” You grinned at her, placing yourself into the wheel chair slowly.

“Please (Y/N), It’s Tann.”

***

Your temporary room was bigger than you had expected. A large window peered out into space opposite from the front door, and just before that a white bed sat in the middle of the room. A thin door to the bathroom was placed to the left of the front door, obviously close enough to be easily accessible during emergencies.

Tann had given you a change of clothes, and strict instructions to rest. Naturally you disregarded her advice.

You stood from your wheel chair that she had left you in and padded over to the bed where the clothes sat. You unfolded them and examined them carefully, a plain black pair of stretchy pants that cinched at the waist and ankles, a pair of black boy cut underwear, a dark grey short sleeve shirt, one pair of white ankle cut socks, and a pair of black slip on shoes.

“Boring, but comfortable. It’s better than what I had back on Batuu.” You began to slip yourself out of your paper medical gown and picked up the pair of underwear. Your muscles screamed as you placed them on, realizing just what kind of damage your body takes whenever you are unable to move for days at a time, and sighed whenever you successfully had them wrapped around your hips. Next you began the much easier challenge of placing on your shirt, opting to not wear the pants, socks, or shoes until necessary.You then picked up what clothes were left on the bed and placed them in the drawer of your nightstand.

You then began to search every cabinet in your room, much to your dismay they were all void of equipment that could assist you with your next encounter with Kylo Ren.

With your initial search out of the way you decided to use your time more effectively by practicing yoga, hoping that the stretching and breathing exercises would help you body become less sore and more pliable.

Then, you meditated, focusing on your skills and re-honing your connection to the force that you had severed, slowly becoming more in tune with the force and reinforcing the barrier around your mind to protect your thoughts and memories.

After a few hours had passed a medical droid strolled in and placed a tray on your bedside table, along with a carton of juice, and what appeared to be a set of plastic utensils.

“Dinner.” Its robotic voiced forced out, and then it took its leave.

“Thank you!” You yelled after it as it zoomed by you, unsure if it even heard your voice call for it.

“Well, I suppose thats enough for one night.” You whispered to yourself, rubbing your stomach as you moved to your dinner.

Before you sat a red tray with smaller compartments inside of it. It held a cup of gelatin, a small cup of fruit, an unknown vegetable of some sort, a protein bar, and a cup of medication. You grimaced.

“What, do they not have real meat around here?” You huffed. Regardless of your more unsightly meal you still ate every last bit, glad to have something solid on your stomach, and then took the medication that had been waiting on you.

“I’m assuming this is another painkiller and probably some anti-nausea medication, considering I probably haven’t had whole food in a week.” You thought aloud as your washed the pills down your throat with what was left of your juice.

You peered at the clock that hung on the wall, seeing as how it was near time for the sleep cycle to begin, and crawled into the bed. You were too weak and tired to plan an escape right now, so you would wait until the time was right. Tomorrow you would begin doing what you do best.

Surviving.

***

_Smoke danced around you are you sprinted towards the school, screaming for anyone to answer you._

_Any of your teachers._

_Any of your students._

_No one called back to you._

_Tears spilled out of your eyes as your body subconsciously threw yourself amongst the rubble of the school, scanning the large grounds for any sign of life._

_The sound of lightsabers clashing caught your attention._

_You looked to your right, watching as two figures danced gracefully amongst the flames, one was calm and collected while the other lashed out with great force._

_Even though the calm and collected warrior was skilled it was obvious that the anger of the other individual was winning and within moments the student was stuck fatally._

_You gasped, panic rising in your veins and you pushed yourself to your feet, turning and making a bolt to the mountain range._

_***_

Your eyes fluttered open and all you could do was stare at the ceiling, forcing the emotions that were bubbling in your chest back down inside of your soul. You would deal with them another day. For now you had to address the familiar presence in the room with you.

“Yes?” You croaked out, throat sore from the mucus that had clung in the back of your esophagus.

**_“You were having a nightmare.”_** The vocoder spoke plainly, it appeared he was looking into your thoughts as you slept.

“Yes, if you don’t mind I would prefer to not speak of it to you.” You sat up in bed and faced him, noticing how his demeanor was more calm and collected. He had placed himself against the wall that was farthest away from you, leaning casually into it as he peered down at you.

**_“Then I will not pry.”_** He pushed himself up from his resting position and made his way to the foot of the bed. **_“Do you remember what we spoke about? It appears that your mind was more muddled than I assumed it was.”_**

“I remember fragments, but I know the gist of things.” You mentioned. “What if I choose to refuse now that I am cognitive.”

**_“Then you will go back to the interrogation chamber, and we will pick up were we left off.”_ **

You looked at your lap, running your hand through your hair and sighing uncomfortably. “So it appears that I don’t have much of a choice then. However, I do remember you saying that it would be just training, no conversion or anything right?”

**_“Yes.”_** You gauged his aura, noticing that it remained calm. He was telling the truth.

“Then fine, I will train with you. Unfortunately I do not believe I will be able to participate in combat training at the moment, as the period of time I was confined to a metal chair has made me rather…weak.” Your words were laced with an imposing venom, showing your obvious distaste.

You threw the thick quilt off of your legs and stood, opening the drawer to the night stand and fishing out your pants, socks, and shoes. You felt his energy change, it buzzed uncomfortably but you could sense a hint of curiosity.

You rolled your eyes. “They’re just underwear, if it makes you uncomfortable to see a female figure then simply look away.” You turned to him, noticing that his mask was fixated on your figure, staring you down with an unbridled shock. He hadn’t expected you to be so bold.

“I do hope that you will take my suggestion of my weakened state into consideration.” You slipped on your pants, planting yourself onto the side of the bed so you could place on your socks and shoes.

His response was a garbled laugh that fell out of his vocoder dangerously slow.

**_“I believe we can accommodate for you.”_ **

Your ears perked up at his statement.

“We?”


	5. Training

Damn your feet hurt.

Each step you took was a constant reminder of your time in the torture room and your lack of toenails, the packing around your feet did nothing to help the grinding pain of your shoes rubbing against it.

Yet you walked on.

The walls of the First Order ship were monotonous and long, giving the appearance that they were never going to end. The blaring lights from the ceiling cast an eerie glow onto the floors of the ship and reflected the very beings that walked on it.

Just ahead of you was Kylo Ren, his robes casting an eerie shadow in the hall you walked down, his presence forcing stormtroopers out of his path.

You rolled your eyes at them as you passed. It was obvious how brainwashed the First Order had constructed them, their aura changed the moment the force user ahead of you came into their vision.

**_“Do you have a problem with my troops?”_** The vocoder purred.

“I wouldn’t say I have a problem, it appears that they have more of a problem to deal with.”

**_“Oh? What kind of problem?”_ **

“Fear.” You almost whispered it. You almost felt bad, you could relate to the emotion fairly well.

Ren didn’t respond, which you appreciated, and continued on his journey to the undisclosed location he was guiding you to. Even if you wanted to know the layout to said location you wouldn’t even have been able to remember it, the entire ship was a maze of infinite proportions.

“Where are we going?” You asked, jogging up to his right side and peering up at his mask.

**_“I woke you in time for today’s training with my other students. I will not ask you to participate today, however you may if you feel capable.”_** He said.

“What kind of training?” You quipped.

A beat.

**_“Hand to hand combat.”_ **

You felt a familiar tingle at the bottom of your spine, his statement reminding you of your recent attempt at freedom, and you rubbed your arms with your hands effectively hugging yourself. You took a deep breath and centered yourself, you had a knack for hand to hand combat, this was something you genuinely enjoyed doing.

His boots hit the ground with purpose as he neared a door in the middle of another boring grey hallway.

With a wave of his hand the doors slid open and all you heard was the sound of grunts and grappling. Furthermore, and much to your surprise, the room was pitch black.

Ren looked down at you, catching you attention.

**_“Can you navigate the room on your own?”_ **

You crossed your arms and corrected your posture. “Of course.”

Without hesitation he strode into the room, leaving you in the light. You breathed in, focused your senses, and stepped inside.

Within seconds the force showed you the dimensions, the ceilings appeared to be lofted, with metal beams spanning the length of it. A metal floor that appeared to stretch for a good distance of roughly 6,000 square feet, and a large mat in the center of it. Two beings appeared to be sparring on it, while a group of four sat on the side farthest from you.

The aura amongst the group of students was intimidating to say the least, you had assumed that his students would be force users, it pooled around their very frame with such intensity that it was suffocating.

You watched as Ren’s figure turned to you, he had made it about halfway to the group.

_“Come.”_ A voice in your head echoed, you looked at him closely.

You cautiously made your way over to his location, he resumed his trip as well, and rounded the mat to the group.

You “watched” as the two force users on the mat sparred, feeling their emotion within the waves of the force, and began to notice that one of them had a upper hand on the fight.

“ _Strange.”_ You thought to yourself. _“His enemy is weak because of a bruise on his abdomen, yet he hasn’t used that asset to his advantage.”_

Suddenly, and without warning, he followed your advice. His enemy fell to his knee with a loud thud and clutched his abdomen in distress. You froze in shock.

“Thanks for the advice.” The victor said jovially. “I was distracted by a new force signature in the room.”

A few chuckles sounded off amongst some of the group, and you turned to them as they laughed.

Ren’s force signature spiked and suddenly the lights of the large room flooded the area with a discombobulating intensity. You covered your eyes and squinted, watching as the blur before you became clear.

**_“Enough, Ap’lek, pick your new opponent.”_ **

“Yes, Master Ren.” Ap’lek spoke flatly, looking amongst the crowd.

You observed Ap’lek closer, he was tall and muscular with a tan complexion. His eyes were a golden-brown color and his hair was jet black, clipped short, and had lines shaved into the left side. His jaw was some-what square, clean shaven, and his high cheek bones balanced out the softness of his smirk.

“Miss, would you like to give it a go?” He motioned to you, and positioned himself in your direction, standing leisurely.

You looked towards the crowd, unfamiliar faces looking in your direction, and shrugged your shoulders.

“Yeah, I suppose. I wasn’t really planning on it yet, but I feel its necessary now.” You shrugged off the feeling of being watched and looked at the loser that was finally pushing himself to his feet on the mat.

He was shorter than Ap’lek, but still about average height, and had pale skin. He had a lean build that suited him well, brassy colored hair, and green eyes. His face accompanied an army of freckles and a small scar that ran across his nose. He looked in your direction and straightened his jaw, finally turning to make his way to the crowd and off the mat.

You inhaled through your nose and began your ascent up onto the mat, rounding around your opponent and assessing his weak spots.

This wasn’t going to be easy.

“What is it little thing? You look anxious.” His words came off as confident and calculated, as if he was trying to get under your skin.

You felt yourself reinforce your mental barrier around your mind, allowing you a space for yourself to think out your strategy, and began to formulate your plan.

He had some idea that you must understand basic fighting tactics, but you could use his assumption of you being anxious to your advantage, so you assumed your stance.

You placed your feet timidly, as if you had never done this before, and watched as his eyes lit up at your posture.

“This shouldn’t take too long.” He stated calmly, and began to ready himself for the oncoming fight.

You watched as his aura writhed around him, and then suddenly it stilled, showing you he was about to attack.

As you predicted he jumped at you, tucking his hand towards the bottom of his chest, and aimed it at you.

Moments before his elbow connected with your chest you dropped to the ground and wrapped your left arm around his left leg, using your shoulder to push on his thigh and knock him off balance. You turned to face him, pacing backwards to keep your distance.

He hit the ground with a loud thud and groaned. Huffing, he used his arms to push himself off of the mat and onto his feet.

“Sneaky.” You heard him say, watching as his aura whipped with ferocity.

You stayed silent, opting to not allow him into your head space, and focused on your breathing.

You sprinted at him and he quickly turned to face you, dodging your hook to the gut deftly and maneuvering you to stumble past him. You pivoted back on your left foot and proceeded to sink a jab to his jaw.

He stumbled slightly and you took the advantage to punch him in the gut with your left hand, but he dodged your attack and landed a hit to your gut, knocking the wind out of your lungs.

The force of his hit knocked you onto your rear, and you cast your head down momentarily. You focused on your breathing, and the emotions coming off of your opponent.

You felt it plainly, pity.

You calmed yourself and welled up your biggest tears, sobbing quietly in your sitting position.

“Are you hurt?” Ap’lek said softly. He padded over to your form quietly and kneeled beside you, placing his fist onto the mat.

_“Perfect.”_

You quickly shot up, wrapping your arms around his neck and pinning his stomach to the mat, you had successfully captured him in a headlock. You grinned.

He writhed angrily, and after a few seconds of struggling he smacked his hand on the mat.

You had won.

You released your hold on his neck and stood up, walking off of his labored form on the mat.

You paused and turn to face him. He rolled onto his back.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“(Y/N)”

“Well acquainted.” He said seriously, picking himself up from off the floor.

You didn’t say anything, only walked back to your spot off the mat, and sat down to resume watching the sparring.

Kylo didn’t look at you, he simply placed his hands behind his back and stood tall.

**_“Ap’lek, allow someone else to use the mat now, I wish to see the other knights progress.”_ **

Ap’lek jogged off of the mat and towards the group of so-called knights on the other side of Ren, you watched as they began to face each other as if they were having a conversation.

You sighed, watching as two other unique people made their way to the mat.

One wore a full black garb, with a breathing apparatus on the front of his face. He appeared to be a Kel Dor, and his aura radiated power and malice.

Following the Kel Dor was a average height, muscular, and brooding looking character. His hair was tied into a ponytail and was pitch black, his eyes almost mimicked the color of his raven hair, and his skin was a pale olive color.

Without hesitation, they squared up, and began their fight.

You watched in awe as the Kel Dor used mainly heavy and aggressive attacks, where as his enemy used strategy and light attacks. The two fighting styles melded into a beautiful rhythm.

Calculated movements made their way over to Ren, and you watched as Ap’lek spoke to him quietly. Ren looked at Ap’lek and nodded slowly, and Ap’lek walked past him towards you.

He placed himself onto the floor gingerly to your right, and leaned himself back on his arms.

“I’m impressed with your fighting style (Y/N).” He cooed, sounding almost sarcastic. “I figured you were sneaky, but your deceptive too.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” You asked.

“Yes.” He smirked and leaned into your personal space, making you feel small on the floor in his shadow.

You swallowed thickly and looked away awkwardly.You felt heat creep up on the back of your neck.

“I’d like to try that again one day,” he said as he leaned away from you. “Now that I know what I’m up against.” He chuckled.

You furrowed your brow and stared him down. “Do you really know what you’re up against, or do you just think you do?” You challenged.

“I suppose I’ll just have to find out.” He winked at you, and stood from his position on the floor.

“I’ll talk to you later.” Then he turned and made his way back over to the group, stuffing his hands into his brown sweatpants on the way.

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you had been holding. He reeked of a manipulator and a strategist, and it appeared that he would use any tactic possible to get under your skin. It was amusing but also dangerous, you would have to play your cards carefully to dance around the mental battle that your sparring may have been the catalyst of. 

You resumed watching the sparring and cleared your mind, you would think about this later.

***

After the training session between the knights had come to a close Ren had directed you back to a private cell, it was slightly larger than the last cell you were in and reinforced with more protection.

You finally had the privilege of a small private bathroom that only included a shower and a toilet, unfortunately the door didn’t lock, and just outside of the bath room was a one man cot and a view port to see the stars outside.

You laid in your bed and sighed, staring out of the cell and into the main room, thinking about the days events.

Ap’lek was definitely one to watch out for, he had made that clear with the fluid and imposing way he spoke to you. You mad a mental note to not trust him, and to keep an eye on him.

Ren however was still and enigma to you, he was the only person in the room who hadn’t showed who he is, and you couldn’t quite figure it out.

What was he hiding?

More importantly, who is he?

And why was he so obsessed with training you, rather than killing you?

You turned over in bed, tired of the endless questions, and closed your eyes.

After some time and effort, you finally forced yourself to sleep.


	6. Secrets

Bright light flooded the room above you, startling you out of your sleep. You lazily waved your hand in front of your face and groaned, forcing yourself up onto your elbows.

Your eyes adjusted slowly as you looked out beyond the bars of your cell door.

“Day cycle must have just started.” You said to yourself, pushing your self all the way up and slinging your legs off the side of your cot.

You bare feet hit the cold floor and you grimaced at the sensation. You stood slowly, stretching your back and legs, shaking the sleep off of your body.

The bathroom was calling your name, and you thought it best to get your day started with a hot shower.

Walking in and shutting the door you removed your clothes and relieved yourself, eventually standing to move into the shower. You stood and waited for the waters temperature to be bearable and when it felt correct you stepped inside and allowed yourself to meditate under the hot stream.

“ _Stars this feels wonderful.”_ You thought to yourself, lathering your hair with shampoo and rubbing your body down with soap. You rubbed the bar soap between your hands and set it down, lathering your palms together and washing your face with it.

After rinsing off you stepped out and snatched a towel, drying yourself off and rubbing the water out of your hair, and grabbed your fresh change of clothes that had been provided to you with the cell. They had given you three outfits to alternate between, and today you picked out the black jumpsuit.

You put on your underwear and socks, and then slipped both legs into the jumpsuit. It was cinched around the waist and had buttons on the front of your chest, solid black material hung around your legs in a more baggy but not unflattering style. You did the buttons meticulously, and then you touched the mop on your head, coming out your hair with your fingers and pulling half of it up into a pony tail.

“That’ll have to do.” You quietly muttered, walking out of the bathroom and into your living space.

A plate of food had been set on the floor right in front of the cell doors, and you gingerly picked it up, walking back to your cot to have your breakfast.

It was what appeared to be a fruit salad, milk, and a protein bar.

_“They must have an overabundance of these protein bars.”_ You thought, examining it with distaste, and began munching into it with caution.

You peered out into the common area outside of your cell and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes to get a better look.

It was a circular room, with multiple levels, and bright white walls. You watched as droids zoomed around the levels, administering the last rounds of today’s breakfast.

You sighed, Ren hadn’t assured you about whether or not you would be training today. You had honestly hoped that you could, you didn’t want to be stuck in this cell all day.

The fruit was surprisingly delicious, and the milk somehow accompanied it well. You stood, taking your tray with you and setting it down outside of the cell door so a droid could retrieve it, and made your way to the center of your small space.

You sat down in the center of the cell, facing the doors, and began meditating. You focused yourself, feeling the force make its way through, guiding you throughout your own mind.

Carefully mending and reinforcing the barrier around your mind took great effort, but after some time it had become a somewhat normal routine for you once again.

A disturbance, Ren was nearby.

Your eyes shot open, and before you just outside of your cell door stood the mass of black robes you had come accustomed to seeing.

“I wasn’t sure I would see you today.”

He stood there silently, watching as his hand rose up from out of his robes, and the door clicked open.

**_“Your training is important to me.”_** He waited as the cell door slid open and stepped backwards into the hallway.

You eyed him, standing from your spot on the floor, and walked out into the hallway to face him.

“How will we be training today.” You asked softly.

He looked down at you, breathing in through his mask.

**_“I am going to assess your connection with the force.”_ **

His response made you anxious, you felt as if he was only telling you a half truth.

**_“You and I will be training alone today. Follow me.”_** He stated, and began his journey out of the prison room.

***

The room he had brought you to appeared to be a smaller version of the training area you had been to yesterday. The lofted ceilings remained around the same height, however this room certainly wasn’t large enough to house all 6 knights, Ren, and you as well for training.

Ren had made his way to the center of the room, facing you with intensity, and placed himself on the floor with his legs crossed.

**_“Come, sit.”_** He quipped, never taking his visor off of you.

You did as he requested and sat directly in front of him, mimicking his posture, and awaited instruction.

Without warning you felt his force signature surge within him. He was pressuring himself into your mind, invading your space with a harsh pressure that made your head want to burst. You quickly fought back, using the force to clash against his intrusion and hold it at bay.

He was a lot stronger than you had anticipated, however your persisted, hopeful that he wouldn’t tear down the wall that guarded your harshest memories of your past.

You picked up on him finding the wall within your consciousness, and he began pushing into it, testing your limits of how far you would allow him to go.

**_“What are you hiding?”_** He growled, calling the force back to him and halting the onslaught on your mind.

“Nothing that should concern you.” You spat, angry at his perverse training. “Why should it matter if I have personal memories anyhow?”

**_“It could be a safety hazard to the First Order, how do I know that you aren’t a resistance sympathizer. How can I be sure you don’t have knowledge that could be of use to me.”_** He stood from his spot on the floor, pacing back and forth menacingly.

You watched, noticing that he was thinking deeply to himself, trying to solve an issue that seemed mute to you. He appeared to be looking for something, as if he knew something more about you that he shouldn’t know. You had immediately assumed that he had abducted you for the simple fact that he would like another dark side force user to add to his army, and you had planned to escape before this _training_ had come too far.

“What do you know about me.” You whispered.

He stopped, his back to you, and turned his head slowly to show you his profile.

**_“That is none of your concern.”_ **

You jumped to your feet, walking towards him and stopping within arms length of his back. “I do believe it is, you know who I am, how?”

He stayed silent, opting to ignore your inquisition.

You grew impatient, feeling the anger of being ignored boiling in your blood, and grabbed his right arm in blind fury.

“ANSWER M-“ You felt your feet leave the ground, flying through the air at insane speed, and grimacing as your back hit the steel wall 10 feet behind you. He had forced pushed you away from him, writhing at your outburst.

**_“I will have no prisoner of mine telling me what to do.”_** His voice dripped with venom, and his posture was menacing.

You stared him down, not satisfied with the interaction, and focused the force on tearing away his hold on you. You fell to the ground with a thud and a groan, pushing yourself to your feet. You pushed your shoulders back and stood tall, staring down the dark side user before you. You could feel the adrenaline and feeling for revenge surge within you.

You breathed in through your nose and out through your mouth, trying to center and calm yourself, anger was never the answer.

A laugh fell out of his vocoder. **_“You would do well within the dark.”_**

You saw red flash in front of your eyes momentarily, doing everything in your power to get him out from underneath your skin.

“You’re wrong.” You gritted your teeth.

He changed his stance, showing you that he no longer posed a threat, and slowly made his way over to you.

You did your best to step away from him, your back effectively hitting the ice cold wall. He invaded your space, his height and build shadowing your vision, and leaned down towards you.

His mask hovered inches from your face, and you could feel the heat from his body hitting your skin. You could even smell him, faint scents of fresh water and fruity fragrances playing in your nose.

You froze underneath him, your flight reflex kicking in instinctively, and held your breath as he brought his mask to lightly skim against your left cheek.

**_“Am I?”_** His tone was almost seductive, you shivered.

“…Yes.”

He leaned back, pushing himself off of the wall and out of your personal space.

The silence made the seconds seem like minutes, giving off the appearance of hours before he finally spoke again.

**_“You will tell me what you are hiding, or I will find out the hard way.”_ **

“I suppose you will just have to find out the hard way then. My thoughts are my own, I will not let you in willingly.” You stilled yourself, trying to sound confident.

He was silent for a moment.

**_“We must continue your training for the day.”_** He mentioned cautiously. **_“Sit.”_**

You maneuvered around him, resuming your spot in the middle of the room spitefully, and waited for him to return to his position. However, when he didn’t, you grew anxious once more.

**_“Focus your mind, show me something that you wish for me to see, and then block the memory from me.”_ **

You did as told, showing him an old memory of you reading a book in your small cottage outside of Batuu. You sighed, projecting the memory to him through the force, noticing as his signature picked up on it. You watched with him, recalling the adventure that was scribed on its pages, and the quickly locked the memory behind a wall.

You felt as the tendrils of the force whipped at the remnants of the memory, feeling as he searched for it inside your mind. You could feel the sweat pooling on your forehead as you fought him with all you had, forcing him out of your mind with a great amount of concentration.

You felt him pull the force out of your mind, and you let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding.

**_“You haven’t done this in some time I presume.”_** It was more of a statement than a question, and you looked up at him.

You wiped the sweat from your forehead and smoothed your hair back, staring him down. His comment wasn’t amusing to you, however you could tell that he was smugly pleased with himself. You rolled your eyes.

“You would be correct, I am also still weak from some recent unfortunate events.” You laced your words with sarcasm.

He didn’t say anything, only rolled his shoulders and squared his attention on you once more.

**_“Again.”_ **

***

Your head pounded against your skull as you walked back to your cell. Ren certainly wasn’t going to take it easy on you just because you were recovering, and he had made that very clear by only getting more aggressive with his attacks on your mental wall.

You groggily walked behind him, watching as his black robes fluttered around his boots as he stepped down the hall. You panned up to the back of his head, snarling at his figure slightly and looking back down again. He had done nothing besides make you angry and annoy you with his so-called _training_ and you stewed in your feelings all the way back to your cell.

You had arrived quicker than you expected, stepping into the large prison area of the ship and making your way back to your holding area. You were ready to get inside, shower, and go to bed to sleep away your migraine.

You watched as he waved his hand in front of the door, noticing how it clicked open at his request with ease. You had figured he was using the force, but now you noticed that there was actually a hand censor, it must be reading a chip he had somewhere on his person.

He moved out of your way and you stepped inside, undoing the first few buttons on your jumpsuit and pulled your hair tie out of your hair, using your hands to fluff it out and rub your temples.

**_“I’m going on a mission in a few hours, I will be gone for around 30 hours, I will be sending one of the knights to allow you out of your cell for recreation.”_** He was articulate when he spoke, and you took note of that. Ren’s personality was finally shining through behind his disguise ever so slightly.

“Recreation? Don’t you mean training?” You asked.

**_“No, I am training you, I will not allow the other knights to interfere with that. They know where you will be allowed to go, I have already given them strict instructions.”_ **

You stood there and stared at him, done with the conversation, and began to finish undoing the last few buttons on your jumpsuit. When you had gotten to the last one you looked up at him, your skin peaking through the small crack in the outfits bodice.

“I’ll see you when you get back.” You stated, and turn towards the bathroom door.

**_“(Y/N)”_ **

You stopped dead in your tracks, turning your head slightly to acknowledge him.

**_“Do not cause my knights any trouble.”_ **

With that he left the cell, his robes rustling behind him dramatically, and the door clicked shut once more, locking you inside.


End file.
